


because

by positivelystisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which stiles makes rash decisions and isaac loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because

"This is crazy. I can't believe we're here," Isaac says, dropping down on the king bed next to Stiles.

"I know, right? I still can't believe Scott and Allison did this for us," Stiles agrees. In honor of Stiles and Isaac's fifth anniversary of the day they got together, Scott and Allison had called in a favor to one of Allison's relatives who owned a hotel in Vegas. Despite their initial obligatory protests, Isaac and Stiles packed a bag and got in the jeep, and here they are, laying on the huge, heavenly bed of a really nice suite. 

There's a knock on the door, and Stiles nudges Isaac, making him handle whatever it is. Isaac obliges, crossing the room and opening the door. 

"Complimentary champagne," Stiles hears a man say.

"Great, thanks," Isaac replies, allowing the man, a hotel staff member, into the room, where he sets a tray down on the small kitchenette counter. On it sits a bottle of expensive-looking champagne in an ice bucket, two champagne flutes, and an assortment of chocolates. 

"My pleasure. If there's anything else we can do for you, Mr. Stilinski-Lahey, please let us know," the man says. 

"Will do. Thanks," Isaac says. The man leaves, and Isaac returns to the bed. He flops back down next to Stiles, saying something about saving it for later. 

"I like the sound of that," Stiles says with a grin, turning to face Isaac as he flops back down on the bed. 

"Sound of what?" Isaac asks, intertwining his fingers with Stiles'. 

"He called you Mr. Stilinski-Lahey." 

"Yeah," Isaac says with a grin, "When I checked us in earlier, it caught me off guard. Allison said the reservation would only take one name so she combined ours cause she wanted to avoid- and I quote- 'a petty little bitch fit.'"

"Well, I love the sound of it," Stiles says.

Isaac doesn't say anything, but instead leans in to press a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles returns the kiss, but pulls away too soon with a look in his eyes Isaac has never seen before. His eyes rake over every inch of Isaac's body in a way that would make Isaac self-conscious if it were anyone other than Stiles. "What?" Isaac asks with a small laugh. 

"Let's get married," Stiles says. 

"Ha ha. No, really, what's up?" Isaac replies. Something in the way Stiles is looking at him tells Isaac he wasn't kidding. "Wait what?" Isaac asks incredulously. 

"Yeah. Let's do it. Marry me," Stiles nods as he speaks, as if to confirm his words. 

"Stiles," Isaac says with a sigh. "I love you. You know that. But... I can't just marry you because you like the sound of our names together." 

"It's not just that, it's that when I'm with you... I just... I don't know I just..."

"Just what?" Isaac asks, smiling at how typical-Stiles this is: a rash decision followed by an unconvincing reason accompanied by extremely inarticulate explanation of why his plan makes sense. Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head as he tries to gather his thoughts and make them a bit more coherent. 

"You don't want to marry me because our names sound super hot together. Fair enough."

Isaac nods, "I never-"

"I'm not done!" Stiles says, pressing his hand over Isaac's mouth to keep him from interrupting. "You don't want to marry me for aesthetic reasons. Fine. Then marry me because we like the same music, and we have the same coffee order and you let me pick what we watch on TV and you don't even complain that much. Because you help me fix the jeep and you let me wear your shirts to bed," Stiles says, voice getting louder and more persuasive with each word. "And because somewhere down the line I lost my ability to sleep if I'm not next to you," he adds, his voice going soft.

"Stiles, I-" Isaac begins.

"I'm still not done," Stiles says, cutting Isaac off. "Marry me because I can't go a few minutes without thinking about you, because I can't love anyone as much as I love you. Except for Scott, but that's different love. He doesn't suck my dick."

Isaac smacks Stiles behind the head playfully, and they share a laugh. Stiles continues. "Marry me because I can't see myself being with anyone else, because I don't want to be with anyone but you, because you're my endgame. It's you Isaac, only you who makes me the person I am now. Marry me because of that, but also marry me because our names sound great together."

Isaac's chest swells with warmth, and he isn't sure if he's ever loved Stiles as much as he does in this moment. He opens his mouth to speak, but Stiles continues.

"I'm not going to pretend that we're two wonderful, emotionally stable people. We're fucked up, Isaac. Like, really fucked up. We've had so much shit happen to us and honestly, we're not the world's greatest people. But as screwed up as we are now, we used to be worse. We made each other better."

"Are you done?" Isaac asks softly. Stiles nods. "All those reasons are great, but I want to marry you because my favorite days are the ones where we spend the day in bed watching movies together. Because there are few things I love more than seeing you in my clothes, and because wearing them after you means I get to smell you all day, which makes even the worst days good. Yeah, we're a mess and yeah we're working on it still, and we might not be there yet, but you're the only one I want to get there with. I could give you a million more reasons, but really, I want to marry you because nothing would make me happier than having a your last name become half of mine."

Stiles moves his hand from Isaac's chest to the back of his neck, pulling him in as their lips collide. "There's no one else I'd rather be fucked up with," Stiles says, pulling away from Isaac. 

"Good," Isaac says, kissing Stiles once more. "We're on the same page."

"Yeah, yeah we are," Stiles says with a smile. "Now, if you want, you can remind me why it is that I love you differently than Scott."

**Author's Note:**

> i can't decide if i like this or hate it haha but i decided to post it anyway! if you like it or hate it let me know either way :) and check me out on tumblr if you wish http://hello-lahey.tumblr.com


End file.
